An Exert
by YumiDarkness
Summary: Important: traveling through time by creating the bubble requires an immense amount of energy. The vast energy needed comes from the magical conduit or in the case of a time turner the user. When the turner is activated it draws on the user to provide its power, which it immediately uses to power itself. Vittoria was indeed in for a adventure.


Chapter 1

Something was definitely off, as she maneuvered her way through the crowd. For one everyone seemed much taller, and well this was not her room. Had her experiment gone wrong and sent her to another dimension? That would explain why everyone seemed so much larger than before, but that wouldn't really make sense. She was working on a project having to do with time travel. Obviously something had muddled up.

The first indication was when she woke on the side of the street in an unknown environment with a massive throbbing pain in her head and entire body. Her sensitive body feeling worse in the light of day, even with the cloudy dreary sky above her.

She had looked down at her hands and like always they were small and childish but perhaps they were a bit smaller she couldn't tell for sure. Perhaps she had she shrunk? The oversized t-shirt that she had been wearing touched the bottom of her feet now. The looks she was getting from the tall folks were pitied as well as shocked.

However no one gave her the time of day. And for some reason her magic seemed quite unstable as she felt it reaching out almost uncontrollably. Her wand as well appeared to be missing.

Vittoria Roselyn Callidus continued down the narrow cobblestoned street, her bare feet paying the price on the uneven texture. She limped up to a small newsstand; the first thing that caught her attention was the date the thick paper informed her of.

June 10th 1943.

Her body broke out in a cold sweat and she felt her throat constrain itself as if a snake had wrapped around it. Her body visibly began shaking catching the eye of the vendor who tried to ignore her.

She had heard the stories about him for Merlin's sake she went to school with the Boy who lived's children! Granted she was a few years older than the eldest son James Potter who was a 3rd year at the moment….in the future and she a 6th year. Although she had never become friends with the Gryffindor boy and being a Ravenclaw herself she never fully acquainted herself with the golden trio's families personally. But what could have gone wrong with her experiment to cast her more than 70 years into the past when Lord Voldemort was but a teenager, like her?

A shadow began to creep down to her height recognizing it as another person. She turned her head to come eye to eye with the stand's vendor that seemed to not be able to leave her alone any longer. Looking into his eyes she saw the feigned kindness in them as he prepared himself to talk. He reluctantly opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hey there little girl, where are your parents?" Her eye twitched with irritation. Why the hell was he speaking to her so slow? It wasn't like she was mentally handicapped. The man then once again asked his question taking her silence as not being able to understand him. That's when she put her hand up in a signal for him to shut up but he just chortled at her. Chortled! If only this muggle knew what she was capable of he would not chortle! But before she had time to retaliate her body suddenly was lifted off the ground making her feel weightless.

Her body facing behind the man she did what any sixteen-year-old girl would do. She began to make fussing noises and tried to wiggle herself free from his grasp. But what came, as a shock to her was how high and childlike her voice sounded. Trying not to freak out she tried out her new voice.

"Where are you taking me!" She tried to scream out at the man. But it came off as a high-pitched squeal that didn't sound at all threatening. And he laughed at her again the nerve of him and she struggled against him once again only to have him tightened his hold on her. She stilled however when she noticed them walk by a pair of large black gates that were quite pointy and very frightening from her new perspective. It wasn't long until they were inside whatever building that was being imprisoned within the gates. His long strides taking her quicker than she wished to go.

She observed her surroundings noticing all the children that began to exit their rooms to see the commotion as she had started to scream and tug, to try and get away from the man.

He was trying to put her into a goddamned orphanage! Tears began falling down her cheeks without her consent as she continued through her rage.

"NO NO NO NO, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOWWWN!" She repeated like a chant the lights flickering from her built up ferocity, her unstable magic going in all directions she could not control it any longer. Lights flickered and objects fell of off their pedestals.

Why would he bring her here? Couldn't he tell she was a 16-year-old girl capable of taking care of herself? She already knew the answer to her question but she was faced with her extreme denial. It couldn't be possible. However her underdeveloped body told her otherwise.

She had resorted to sniffling and hiccupping from her tantrum when they finally reached what seemed to be an office. The man slammed open the door and put her non-to gently on the floor, glad to get rid of her. She turned her blurry tear filled eyes to the other two figures within the room as the man that had brought her made a swift escape. She gripped the ends of her shirt in a nervous habit and continued her hiccup sobs as she examined them. The authorative figure was obviously the old women behind the desk. She wore a long black dress that covered up to her neck her grey hair pulled back tightly away from her face in a bun. Her face held wrinkles that told of her time on earth however they didn't have the welcoming aspect of a sweet grandmother, they were tight and her narrow eyes gave Vittoria a look into the uptight woman.

When she looked at the other body in the room she saw a 16-year-old boy, and that is when she felt the tension in the air. Her sudden appearance had disrupted something between the two. The boy was glaring down at her viciously and that just caused more tears to fall from her eyes obscuring her view of them once more. She then was able to perceive the full-length mirror that was behind him and in her panic and need for confirmation she ran towards it in a fervent. Causing confusion from the other two in the room. Wiping her eyes vigorously to rid herself of her tears she looked into the mirror.

What she was met with was the body of a 5 year old. Small and fragile, she had been much smaller than those at 5. Her head looking like that of a bobble head doll, much too large for her body. She was covered in dirt and mud. She brought her now even smaller hands up to her warm red blotted face, her nose was red as well as wet with snot. Her hysterical sobbing mouth showed all her now reverted baby teeth and bright red lips. Her freckles across her nose and cheeks much more prominent than her older self. Her puffy red eyes showed the emerald green that seemed much too big for her face. Her ears stuck out of her dark brown hair that went down to her now nonexistent breasts, the dreadful bangs her mother had always bluntly cut across her forehead made their existence known. The textures of the hair much more fine and thin like that of a child.

Without warning she let out a horrified wail. Causing the older woman to finally do her job as the boy backed away uncomfortably. Vittoria had dropped to her knees as she started hyperventilating but instead of the warm hug she had been expecting from the woman she was awakened with a harsh tug and a bruising grip around her forearm. The woman pulled Vittoria to a standing position once again, the woman's stern face looking ugly in Vittoria's child eyes.

The scratchy voice that sounded as if the woman smocked more than a pack of cigarettes a day now reached her ears.

"Do you have a name girl?" The woman asked harshly, nodding fiercely making the predetermined decision to leave out her last name She responded.

"Y-yes I do, Vittoria Roselyn." Cringing at the sound of her underdeveloped voice, she felt self-conscious once again knowing the boy was still in the room unable to leave. The hag nodded acknowledging her answer now scrutinizing the shirt she was been wearing the woman's face scrunching up with disgust. Letting out a long sigh she pointed to the boy.

"Tom, fetch Vittoria the uniform." She ordered before returning her attention to the small girl as the tall boy made his way hurriedly out of the office

"I am Mrs. Cole and you are in Wool's Orphanage, Vittoria."

Vittoria's initial reaction was that she tried to sink into the floor to disappear, but she was just brought back up into attention by Mrs. Cole's scalding glare.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Mrs. Cole's asked attempting to sound good-natured. Not wishing to get into the subject Vittoria just played along with her tears with a subtle shake. The creak of the door behind them alerted the two of the boy, Tom's return. He held in his hand the horrid grey uniform they expected to put her in. He tried handing it to Mrs. Cole but she denied him that giving him a vicious glare.

"This girl will be in your care now, Tom. And shall remain so until you leave or she is adopted." Mrs. Cole then lowered her voice. "And if you can follow up on this responsibility I'll not report you to your freak school about what I saw in your room." Ending with a threat she looked from the boy to her giving Vittoria a misfortunate look. Exiting the office leaving the two to get acquainted.

Having considerably calmed down Vittoria looked over to her now guardian and what she saw terrified her. I mean she expected him not to be ecstatic with the circumstances, but he was absolutely seething at her! He looked as if he was ready to strangle her then and there. The livid stare he had fixated on her contorted his facial features. Had he not been so disturbed, Vittoria deduced he would have been quite handsome. His face narrow with a strong jaw line that was tense with his irritation with her, his red lips thinned from pressing them together. His emerald green colored eyes peeked out behind his narrowed lids at her, his perfectly groomed eyebrows framing them. Then his dark parted hair that seemed to have a slight curl. It also seemed that he was wearing a different uniform than the other boys had been wearing. Must be because he is one of the oldest. He wore grey pants that looked entirely too itchy and then a white collared button up shirt with black suspenders over it.

Her eyes traveled back down to her would be uniform. His hands were gripping the clothes that were meant for her in a death grip and then as if he hadn't been like that at all.

His face twisted into a terrible smile.

"Vittoria, right?" He bent down a bit to put a hand on her head.

Wave after wave of malicious dark magic came over her and it took everything her tiny body could to keep up right. Her already huge eyes widened considerably as his magic slithered all over her making her feel even more dirty than she already was. He continued his petting of her hair as he gave her a predatory grin.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle."

The initial shock was too much for her as another stream of tears leaked out of her eyes. But she recovered herself quickly, if she were a muggle she wouldn't have even felt the magic he had covered her in and she didn't want his suspicion on her at all. She'd rather lay low on his radar and be an annoyance than someone he might gain interest in as long as possible. Rubbing her eyes to wipe the tears away she gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Hello Tom!" She tried to say enthusiastically but it really came out pathetically, as the events of the day were brought back upon her as tears streamed down her face once more. He took her hand in his noting the fragility of it within his grasp. She was trapped with Tom Riddle the future Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

The tears streamed down her face freely.

"Come with me and I'll get you cleaned up." Instead of sounding welcoming it sounded more like a death sentence coming out of his mouth as he lead her out of the office. Once they left the office the children of the orphanage were giving her frightened looks, however they weren't meant to scare her, they were obviously scared for her. She was scared for herself to.

Yes, she had heard about Tom Riddle. It was common knowledge in her time, how he used to torture the other children within the orphanage. The orphans had every right to be frightened for her.

And now here she was under his care, in the orphanage and he was about to bathe her. He could readily drown her and with the control she had over her magic at the moment, she would be dead in no time flat. Vittoria glanced back up at him and he looked at her his face holding more wickedness than good in her eyes.

But now was not the time to dwell in her fright of the fearful Dark Lord. Her body was still trembling as he continued to hold her hand in a tight grip. She looked at the interior of the orphanage. They first past a sort of clinic however it was so moldy and worn it hardly looked sanitary. In fact the whole building looked as if it was about to fall down any moment. There were cracks and holes in the ceiling as well as along the walls; the floorboards creaked even under her lightweight. The air smelled foul with human waste and sweat you could even taste on your tongue. A nauseating taste until you got used to it.

Voldemort continued to lead her down the many corridors of the orphanage coming to a halt at a room. He quickly explained

"This is my room. And since Mrs. Cole has not deemed to give you your own room, I presume you're staying with me." He spoke through grinded teeth. He wasn't the only one that found that atrocious. Because as she looked into the tiny room there was only one twin sized rickety bed along with a small wooden desk and chair under the yellowed window. Had she been her older self the situation would certainly not do. But there was not much she could really do. Besides Hogworts would be starting soon and while Voldemort was gone she would have the room to herself to figure out her slight problem.

He began tugging her along again and he opened a screeching door at the end of the hallway, which led to a large lavatory. It was in worse shape than the corridors. The baths looked rustic and ruined, as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. However she knew it wasn't true as a child, a boy, a bit bigger than her ran out once seeing Tom, a cleaning rag in the boy's hands his eyes were as big as saucers when she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

These children were absolutely terrified of him. And for good measure he did grow up to be the darkest wizard the world had ever known.

Tom roughly dragged her to the nearest tub and had she been taller she might have been able to turn the water knobs herself. However now here she was defenseless her wand lost, her magic uncontrollable and here was Lord Voldemort drawing her a warm bath. Her thoughts traveled back to what Mrs. Cole threatened Tom with earlier. The boy was obviously scared of getting reported to Hogworts or technically the ministry of magic for probably using magic outside of school. Recalling the years she deduced he was not yet 17 then. Using only the knowledge she knew from the books she had read there really wasn't much on Tom Riddle. Sure there was the hard facts but how he really was, was not something that had been deemed as important in the books.

Oh Vittoria was sure that he would no doubt drown her if he could. But now that she was under his care even if she drowned 'accidently' the incident would be on him and then he would be threatened with expulsion from Hogworts. For now Vittoria concluded she was safe. Of course things were about to get awkward since she wouldn't be able to get into the tub herself.

And as she glanced back at the handsome dark lord it seemed as if he had already come to the same conclusion. And he obviously didn't look joyful about it as he motioned for her to come closer, which she did slowly. She really needed a bath but she was frightened and very suspicious of the future murderer. She had every right to be but remembering that he couldn't possibly kill her or injure her too badly. Vittoria now stood directly in front of the boy with her eyes on the floor. This whole situation was absolutely humiliating and with her 16 year old mind still very much intact she was appalled that she was about to be stark naked in front of a male albeit it was her 5 year old body. The whole situation was still horrible.

Tom's impatience won over when the little shit still hadn't undressed for the bath he had generously drawn for her. He began rolling up his sleeves preparing for the event at hand as he snatched the horrid shirt and pulled it up right over her large head causing a grating squeak of surprise from his ward. Before she could even cover herself up since she had no undergarments on to his confusion (the garment had been too large for her when she had awoken, so they had been discarded accordingly) He didn't miss a beat as he picked up her nearly weightless body and nearly dropped her in the bath when her foot connected to his face. His hands tightened around her dainty body painfully. He was on his last straw if only he could dunk her into the water and make it her death he would be so ecstatic. But no, no he couldn't Mrs. Cole was blackmailing him and he had taken the responsibility. Hogworts is his home and not even the little brat could keep him from it.

Now Vittoria had ceased all movement when she felt the accidental connection of her right foot to his face since it hurt like a bitch now. Her muscles were completely tense as she waited for his reaction. Not daring to even apologize in case he decided to snap. His hands around her body never letting her forget that he could slaughter her easily. Then to her surprise his dark expression disappeared as he lowered her into the rusty tub, although his deep breathing was a clear indicator that she was on thin ice now.

Positioning herself to be sitting cross-legged in the chest high water she set to work. First wiping her tear stained face vigorously then wetting her own dirt covered hair trying to ignore the presence of the teen watching over her. It was then she noticed there was no hair wash or body wash. So having to direct her attention back at him as he stared at her amusingly as he waited for her to ask him what he knew she needed. Blushing profusely under his gaze earning an eyebrow raise out of him. She mustered out her question.

"Soap?" She peeped innocently enough. Sighing exasperatedly he slowly rose to stand and went to the cupboard across the room seemingly full of toiletries grabbing what she needed he took his time walking back to her in the tub causing her child face to puff up in impatience. In which his response was a 'you think I give a fuck' face, of course Vittoria was used to detecting bullshit. So when he finally arrived back he seemed to 'accidently' drop the soap into the tub causing a splash so she let her feelings known by slamming her hands into the tub letting out a noise of frustration, she was 5 she could act immature if she wanted to now.

However he just cooed at her mockingly

"Tsk tsk. Temper."

He made his way over to a stray chair to sit upon leaving her to her bath, thank Merlin. But as she went to reach for the soap she was reminded as to why she always used liquid soap out of a container as it kept slipping out of her tiny fingers causing her to chase after the little devil. It was official, nothing was going to go her way today. She let out another noise of aggravation as she continued her prowl for the fleeing soap bar. And just when she had gotten her hands on the bugger.

'WHAM' the lavatory door whipped open. Causing her to jump in fright and once again lose the bar of soap. Vittoria lifted her head up to look over the rim of the tub and found that Tom had jumped out of his seat and was now glowering at an older red headed woman. She was a pudgy woman in a, it seemed, a maid's outfit of sorts. The woman whipped her head and targeted Vittoria causing the girl to shrink back into the tub however it seemed she wouldn't be able to escape that easily.

"Awwww, she is absolutely gorgeous!" The woman exclaimed while coming towards Vittoria. When the red head got close enough she pinched Vittoria's cheeks in a way to show affection but pain was all she felt from it.

"You're not gonna have any trouble gettin adopted, my dear."

Adoption? Not an option, Vittoria concluded as the woman continued to examine her to Tom's amusement. She first started with her hair and then her petite hands.

"You are just skin and bones, my dear! And so dirty! Tom, you should have been helping her wash up! You are to be her guardian ya know!" Tom was now next to the crouched woman as she scolded him, his face showing his complete disinterest.

"My apologies Miss Martha." He responded monotone, as if he was used to saying such words to the woman.

Help her? She could take care of herself thank you very much! And so to prove it Vittoria attempted to grasp the bar of soap once more but it was an escape artist! It just slipped right out of her hands to her frustration and Tom's. Thus proving to Ms. Martha that Vittoria did indeed need help. Ms. Martha then rolled up her sleeves much like Tom's and then reached in for the devilish bar of soap her large hands easily gripped it, Vittoria noted enviously.

"Now Tom, you are going to have to do this yourself in the future, so watch carefully." She chided her back to Tom's eye rolling and when Ms. Martha turned to see if he was paying attention he gave a look of an eager learner although it looked perfectly sarcastic to Vtctoria. He then gave Vittoria a malicious grin when it seemed Ms. Martha was about to get to work on her.

It came as shock when the large woman grabbed her ankle and pulled it out of the water causing her to fall back with a splash. Sputtering out water from her mouth as the evil woman went to work washing her poor damaged feet much more merciless than need be which caused Vittoria to squeak out in pain.

"There, there dearie. We'll have you squeaky clean in no time!" Ms. Martha announced. Vittoria really hoped that was true because she wished this torture to end. Glancing back over to Voldemort he seemed entertained by her grief a small smirk contorting his features, her scrutiny cut short when Ms Martha lifted her right arm up to wash her armpits much more roughly than need be causing another yelp to escape her mouth. It was over on that arm quickly before her left arm was yanked up as well. Silent curses were being said in Vittoria's mind at the ginger woman. Vittoria just wished for bath time to be over with.

And just when Vittoria thought it couldn't be worse the madwoman went for her delicate locks of hair violently detangling her hair causing more grunts of misery with her toddler voice.

"Now you see Tom, you've really got to participate if you want to do a good job. You can't be afraid to go for it." Ms. Martha instructed Tom, before turning her attention back to Vittoria. Without warning Ms. Martha dunked her backwards into the water to wash out her hair while Victoria continued to struggle her way away from the big woman. Her ears submerged in the water Ms Martha's obnoxious voice was drowned out the water kissing her face in a moment of calm. Ms Martha's hands now gentle brushed out the soap in Vittoria's hair. However, she couldn't help but think that the bath would have been much better if Tom had bathed her. There would have been minimal physical contact and would have gone much faster as both of them would have wanted the ordeal over with. Much like Vittoria wished it was now.

Ms. Martha was a woman she did not want to come across again especially in a time of need. Though Vittoria knew Tom would most likely find ways to have her tortured indirectly. She would need to be prepared when things really started.

Vittoria was then yanked back up and hauled out of the tub and placed on the tiled floor dripping wet and absolutely freezing. Crossing her arms over her chest Vittoria attempted to keep warm as her teeth began to chatter.

Ms. Martha threw a thin towel at Tom, which he caught easily.

"I assume you can dry her off Tom. And when she is ready bring her to the dining hall for some lunch." The woman's brown eyes back on her she winked.

"We need to get some meat on them bones, Dearie!" Ms. Martha ended before exiting the lavatory clicking the door closed leaving the two alone once more. Vittoria looked up at him now shivering profusely and saw his shoulder visibly relax with the woman's presence gone. He looked right back at her before throwing the towel brutally at her face causing the material to whip her. The unspoken anger emitting off of him as he went to sit back down leaving her to dry herself off. Taking his glare as a message to do so quickly was taken into account as she brought the towel up to her hair and she rubbed the scratchy material back and forth. She continued on her body clumsily as she wasn't used to the measurements of her body yet, finishing she put the towel up on her head like a cloak and wrapped it around her small body walking timidly towards Tom. Taking her closer presence as an indication she was done drying off he let out an impatient snarl as he threw her clothes and shoes at her feet.

He made no move to help her, to her own pleasure his eyes gazing at anything other than her. She went for the undergarments first which were stained to Vittoria's disgust but she slipped into them quickly. The white short-sleeved button up came next the color a bit off white as it faded with each wash. Pulling the shirt on she noticed it was a bit too big on her but shrugged it off not particularly caring about that, her hair wetting the shoulders of the shirt.

What she did care about was getting these damned buttons, buttoned closed. Her tiny fingers working against her as she continued to fumble with them. A sigh of exasperation came from the tall boy in front of her. His shadow moving closer until it was hovering above her she decided not to make any sudden movements.

"Absolutely useless aren't you?" He spoke quietly to himself as he removed her hands from the opening and went to work quickly on closing her shirt for her till he reached the top.

Vittoria looked away in shame, she did feel useless in this inconvenient form, and she didn't wish to be reminded of it. She voted to keep her mouth shut and not retort drawing in a deep breath to calm herself instead she got a whiff of young Tom Riddle's scent.

Old books were the first things his smell reminded her of, no doubt they were most likely dark art books. But the cologne, as it was an obviously a fake smell, reminded her of her grandfather he'd worn this scent she remembered from a distant memory. It was a mix of tobacco and patchouli and perhaps some type of earthy scent, it was very subtle and not overpowering and obviously meant to charm.

Tom had already gracefully moved back a bit in his chair bent over to grab the scratchy grey skirt holding it open for her to step into it. He looked very annoyed to be helping so Vittoria quickly jumped into the skirt, finding out it was much more uncomfortable than she thought but continued to tuck her shirt in the skirt hanging from her hips as it was also too big on her. She then grabbed a strip of red cloth, which she thought was meant to become a bow around her neck as she remembered the girls she saw in the hallways. So she popped her collar up and wrapped the cloth around her neck ignoring the intense glare from Tom.

Vittoria tied a simple pretty bow then quickly went to work on putting her socks and shoes on the slightly large shoes slipping onto her feet easily. Moving swiftly Tom stood back up and headed towards the door not looking back to see if she had followed or not. Vittoria looked back at the filth covered shirt she had been wearing and turned away from it to begin her new life in Wool's Orphanage. She walked out of the closing door before the gap became to small and followed Tom.

He gave no indication of acknowledging her presence. His form guiding her to the dining room as her stomach made flip flops on itself reminding Vittoria of her starving state. Tom walked quickly away from her to fend for herself once they entered the cafeteria full of children.

She stopped and looked around the large room, noting the many pairs of eyes that had turned towards her after making her entrance. Going up on her tip - toes she was able to see the line in the back of the room where the food was being served. Her stomach made itself known painfully once again. She began her journey to the line ignoring the many eyes that followed her and unsuccefully. Vittoria felt like shrinking into her tiny body and disappearing, looking around at the other children she saw Voldemort at a table by himself his eyes set on her as well. She grabbed a tray and continued her way down the line her body feeling on fire from embarrassment no doubt her face was red. She finally made it to the end and a big pile of slosh landed in her bowl Vittoria's face contorted into disgust as she looked up at the server the woman didn't look any better than the food so she made her way out of the line and of course the next predicament was finding a spot she was welcome at. Which she highly doubted she would find. The children's glares held a different look in them as they had in the beginning they held a wicked cruelty now. Vittoria was proven correct when she tripped over a foot that had been lying in wait for her causing her to fling her slosh foreword and the floor to rush up to greet her with open arms. Laughter echoed through the room as Vittoria registered the wet slosh seeping into her shirt and hair. She was too shocked to really react her face unnaturally blank as the orphan boy laughed right in her face glancing up she met the eyes of Voldemort once again. He seemed…..slightly amused by her situation. Something in her tiny body snapped and she looked right back at the boy who tripped her and spit right in his face. The laughter turned into collective gasps as the boy who looked to be about Tom's age wiped her saliva off his face with contained anger in his shaking form. Before the boy let his wrath known Tom appeared within the huddled space of children his presence known from the collective gasps and scuffling of shoes across the floor. His eyebrows were raised with contempt and extreme irritation etched into his features. Keeping his eyes trained on the boy in front of her.

"Up." He uttered darkly that it sent chills down everyone's spines. The boy who had tripped her backed away terrified. Vittoria still on the floor remained baffled, it wasn't until Tom roughly grasped her right arm did she register what was happening. He held a bruising grip as he pulled her up the hall so quiet you could hear the quiet scuffs and squeaks of her shoes sliding on the wood floor. And before she could ready herself he pulled her quickly out of the circle and out of the room. As he continued agressively pulling her towards, she could only guess his room, Vittoria could only begin to cry once more though she made sure to stay quiet as to not infuriate Voldemort any further. They arrived in his room where he threw her harshly within the room slamming the door shut behind him.

The tears started to fall more profusely. '_This is it he's gonna kill me! I just couldn't lay low and be good. Nooo you just had to piss off the fucking DARK LORD!' _To say the least she was panicking, her breathing began to quicken and her body broke out into a cold sweat as she awaited her demise.

But what met her ears were not that of yells or angry words, but a deep chuckle that came from his throat which she would have missed had she been in a larger room. She tilted her head with confusion her nose making disgusting sounds as she tried to take a breath through it. Tom turned towards her a dark smile on his features. He stalked closer to her, Vittoria backed up instinctually. His smile twitched a tad larger at her reaction. He bent down to her level green eyes stared back at each other his hand slowly reached up to her face, her eyes widening as she watched it come closer, he seemed satisfied with her reaction to him as he didn't look deterred. Perhaps he was even enjoying torturing her. And when his hand made contact with her cheek it took everything in her body to not go into shock at the fact that his hand felt so very…..human. This was obviously the hand he held his wand in as it was a little calloused and it was warm against her check as he began to wipe the tears from her face his other hand now coming up to trap her within his grasp.

"Have you calmed down?" He questioned entirely too sweet. Vittoria just nodded slowly her eyes never leaving his face. Seemingly content with her answer he rose back up not without patting her head for good measure and started for the door. But before leaving he turned towards her.

"Stay." He ordered.

What could she really do but listen to him?

He had left her all alone in his room. A place where his private things would be kept! Deciding to take her chances to begin her exploration of the tiny room she started with under the bed. That's where every evil teenager would hide his things, right? To her luck she was very much correct in her assumption she found his Hogwarts chest however it was heavily charmed and way out of her league at the moment. She did however find a stack of books that looked entirely too interesting to pass up. She felt extremely giddy at her find, the events of the day seemingly behind her. She didn't want to push her luck so she left the books alone…for now.

She was right to leave them alone for Tom busted into the room a rag in his hands along with more articles of clothing. He threw the cloth in her face much like he had done with the towel earlier taking the message she started to get the food out of her hair and while she did that Tom started on her clothes.

"Mrs. Cole has decided to overlook the incident in the cafeteria today." He started looking down into her face blankly which was the complete opposite of hers to the information.

"Since you are new here and have been through a…stressful day." He said trying to find the right words.

"She has decided that you get a warning. However she wanted me to inform you, that ladies do not spit. Especially at men." He said the last part with entertainment in his voice. He thought the whole situation was hilarious. Vittoria was quite annoyed with the advice of mannerisms she couldn't help the first reaction that came from her mouth.

"Whatever." It was mostly said under her breath but Tom looked mildly amused by her word choice. She had to stop cleaning her hair as Tom took her shirt off, completely pulling it off her arms. She couldn't believe she had been naked in front of him not just once now but twice! The day was not looking up for her, really. Except with her punishment it was always nice not to have those. He pulled the new one on and she noticed it was a tad smaller than the first one. He quickly buttoned the shirt and tucked it into her skirt then he continued to finish her hair as well.

To say the whole situation was strange was an understatement. However with his acts of kindness there was maliciousness within it. She knew she wasn't warming his cold heart, as other little girls would think. He was merely putting up a guise, no doubt coming to the conclusion that Mrs. Cole would question her on Tom's behavior towards her. But this was better than him slapping her around, as she was sure he would do if he could.


End file.
